


Ring In The New

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Celebrations, Crossdressing, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, New Year's Eve, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: Lando loves spending Christmas with his family, he always does. But he’s been looking forward to going to Monaco for New Year since saying goodbye to Max and Daniel at the airport before Christmas.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Ring In The New

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [All Of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844048)

Max and Daniel don’t meet him in arrivals, both telling him before that they want to greet him properly without getting arrested for public indecency. Lando flushes, he’s missed them a lot. The phone sex was amazing but it wasn’t enough.

His Mum waved him off at the airport, kissing both his cheeks and saying, “Have fun.”

Lando is definitely going to. He presses up against the taxi window, watching the beautiful Monaco streets stream by. Now that he’s so close to seeing his boyfriends again, it feels like they’re miles away. How does that even work?

There’s the building at last. Lando’s really glad he’s only got one suitcase with him as he gets to the door to buzz their flat. There’s a crackle of noise immediately.

“Lando?”

“I’m here,” he says eagerly.

There’s a sharp buzz. The flat door flies open as he’s still getting to the top of the stairs and Daniel scoops him up for a mighty kiss, not caring about the luggage he’s knocking across the floor as he manhandles a very willing Lando into the flat. Daniel’s stubble feels amazing, his mouth feels even better. Lando can’t stop touching Daniel’s hair, he’s missed those curls, and he feels like he’s burning up and-.

“Which one of you is going to fall over first?”

Max’s amused voice cuts through Lando’s rambling thoughts, and Daniel sighs into the kiss before parting from Lando. Lando smiles, kissing Daniel quickly. He can’t resist, because Daniel is finally right in front of him, arm muscles straining against his dark t-shirt. Has he gained more muscle since Lando last saw him? Jesus, he looks good.

“Hello, baby,” Daniel murmurs. “It’s so fucking good to see you.”

“I missed you guys so much,” Lando sighs. “ **So much**.”

Max kisses his neck then and Lando turns to kiss his other boyfriend, breathing in Max’s presence and his different but just as welcome kiss. Lando doesn’t think he’s gonna get enough of either of them for a while. Max makes a soft pleased noise and kisses Lando’s forehead, his eyes bright hot and intent. It gives Lando a feeling of want as intense as when Daniel swept him up into the flat. He loves their contrasts and how well they meld together and how he gets to have them both, at last.

“Do you want to change your clothes?” Max asks.

Lando nods immediately. He obviously hadn’t gotten to wear everything he wanted at home. He’s pretty open with his parents, but some stuff is honestly too private and he thinks they’d understand. It’s definitely not them, it’s him.

He peels off his winter coat and jacket and toes off his sneakers, Max grabbing the outer wear to hang up out of the way. He smiles with warm affection as Lando pops his shoes on a crowded rack and draws him into a hug.

“I missed you and your manners.”

Lando laughs and kisses Max’s cheek, “I missed your manners too.”

He reaches for his case though and Max reluctantly lets him go, nodding towards the master bedroom. Lando blows him a kiss and quickly gets past the bedroom door before he delays himself any longer. The room is exactly how he remembers it – a huge bed, scattered with clothes and a Playstation controller. There’s some blown-up photos of go-kart tracks framed on the wall, and in one of the wardrobes, there’s space for him to hang his clothes. Lando wets his lips, touched. They’ve talked about doing this before and here it is, room for him.

He sniffs and unlocks his case. He’s delaying again, but he has the best boyfriends. He hangs up some of his outfits and finds a drawer empty in the chest of drawers too, which gives him another pause before he fills it with shirts, underwear and socks. He closes the drawer and runs his thumb along the edge. It’s his.

And he can wear what he likes. He quickly strips off, chucking the clothes in a pile to deal with later, and pulls his favourite new dress out. He can’t stop smiling at it. He hasn’t worn it for Daniel or Max yet and he wants to wear something really pretty to celebrate tonight. He slips his special seasonal underwear on, sighing at the gorgeous feel of silk, before pulling on the dress and stepping into a pair of silver high-heels. His eyes close at how good they feel, he’s missed that. There’s a mirror hung on the inside of the wardrobe door, yes, that’s what he wants to see. The dress is deep navy, a soft glittery translucent layer over a more solid fitted one. The overall effect is something like night sky. Lando loves how it looks and feels, he runs his fingers over the fabric. This is what he’s been waiting for.

He can hear Daniel and Max laughing. He smiles, he misses them again. He doesn’t have to any longer.

Their conversation falls away as he walks into the lounge. Lando smiles proudly at their stunned expressions and does a little spin, loving how the skirt flares. He keeps his balance of course, he’s been walking in heels for years now.

Daniel is right in front of him a moment later, eyes running over Lando reverently and hungrily, it’s a brilliant mix and it makes Lando shiver, “Is this a Christmas present?”

Lando laughs and shakes his head, wearing a wicked little grin, “No, but what I’m wearing **under** it is.”

He points a finger warningly when Daniel immediately wraps his arms around Lando’s waist, “Not yet, though. You’ve still got to learn some manners.”

“You’ve got to stop looking so pretty then,” Daniel replies, kissing Lando thoroughly. “Mmm, actually don’t, I love you pretty.”

Lando kisses him back and then tugs a hand through Daniel’s curls. He remembers Daniel kneeling between his legs, sucking him off, Lando’s fingers tight in Daniel’s hair, controlling the pace. Lando had been wearing a skirt then too; Max had watched hungrily until he’d repositioned himself to drag his nails up Daniel’s chest and tease his dick.

Lando tightens his hand in Daniel’s hair, which gets him a happy hiss, “Manners first.”

Daniel’s eyes go dark and liquid, Lando loves how Daniel’s mouth feels when that happens, “Maybe you should spend more time teaching me. You’re a **great** teacher.”

“Did you bring that pleated skirt?” Max asks Lando, apparently idly but Lando knows better.

He releases Daniel so he can slide his arms around Max instead and reward his good boy with a slow kiss that will do amazing impatient things to Daniel. He’s groaning already but he knows better than to touch without permission. Max moans into the kiss, running his hands down Lando’s dress appreciatively, until they part and smile at each other.

“I might have, and a few others, for good boys like you,” Lando replies with a smirk.

Max smiles beatifically, preening at the praise, before his gaze on Lando softens, “You look beautiful by the way, I love the dress.”

Lando smiles back, adjusting the dress slightly, feeling warmed all the way through. Max never forgets that turning them on isn’t the point of Lando’s outfits. It’s an incredible bonus, but primarily he wears them for himself. They’re a vital part of who he is. Max caresses his cheek and kisses him so softly, Lando’s breathing feels loud.

It gets louder, Max kissing him again and again, drawing sweet noises out of Lando until Daniel is close enough to touch them both. Lando blindly hooks fingers into Daniel’s waistband and tugs him in. Daniel nuzzles them both, his arms wrapped around them as they keep exchanging soft soft kisses. They’re all silently, lovingly, grateful.

Later, Max really enjoying wearing the dress and heels in his boyfriends’s company, they all squash together on the sofa and play video games, the ones they’ve been playing apart over Christmas but it’s so much better now. Lando loops his arm through Max’s, loving being physically connected. Daniel keeps touching Lando’s thigh and Max squeezes Lando’s hand. Lando breathes in slowly, the sound trembling, he feels so completely loved.

“Take out for dinner,” Max states emphatically once they’re finally done with the games. “I am done with turkey this year.”

“Enjoyed the stuffing though,” Daniel grins with dancing teasing eyes.

Lando laughs and Max shakes his head, “He’s been using that joke all holiday.”

Daniel tugs Max close by his belt-loops, “Doesn’t make it a lie, Maxy.”

They fit so beautifully together, the way their bodies expect each other now. Lando loves watching them, he gets the best seat in the house. He leans back against the sofa, running a hand over the bodice of his dress, smiling at the way the fabric shifts against the silk underneath as Daniel and Max kiss.

“Does that mean the stockings I’ve brought are too Christmasy now?” Lando asks.

He doesn’t tend to wear stockings much, they can make his legs itch. But he’s found a brand he likes and they look amazing with one of the skirts he’s brought. Daniel looks at him with the kind of interest that makes Lando want to snuggle up and never leave them.

“What’re you planning?” Daniel asks.

“Wait and see,” replies Lando, a teasing warning. 

Daniel’s smile grows, hands starting to play with the fastening on Lando’s dress, “How long do I have to wait?”

Lando cocks his head, the longing to physically be with them again rushing at him all at once. He grabs Daniel’s shirt and keeps him close, enjoying the flare of heat in Daniel’s face and Max’s sharp in-take of breath.

“No more waiting,” he says.

He’s barely said it before Daniel whisks him up and into the bedroom. They’re kissing by the time they get through the door, stumbling over clothes and shoes. Max is right beside them, making sure they get onto the bed safely. Lando is aware of Max’s hushed laughter and the whisper of cloth as he gets naked. Lando wants to see, he’s missed that too.

Daniel kisses Lando’s neck, sucking a bruise where there hasn’t been any in too long. They don’t need to worry about covering up for any media at the moment but Daniel still puts it where it can be hidden. Lando moans and twists his fingers through Daniel’s hair, there’s love in everything they do.

Daniel slides hands up under Lando’s skirts, slipping over silk like a question, waiting for Lando’s nod. Max is at Lando’s head, dropping a kiss to his mouth, his fingers stroking Lando’s face and throat like he’s learning every outline again. The combination makes Lando melt and whimper. He nods, smiling as Daniel tries to find the dress’s hidden zip. The Aussie needs Max’s help, they work together to get the dress unzipped and to carefully pull it up over Lando’s head. They both know Lando doesn’t appreciate his clothes getting torn off. Max folds the dress up and puts it on the bedside table with a careful pat. Lando pulls him down for an appreciative kiss, angling his head to deepen it and taste Max’s groans.

Daniel is stroking the silk wrapped around Lando’s waist. Lando smiles through the kiss, he can feel how interested Daniel is. Daniel’s eyes are lit up, fingers teasing at the Christmas green silk that’s tied in a bow. The knickers are red and green and barely there, especially round the back. The bralette matches; cunning silk held together by clever ties so it’ll all come apart when the right ribbon is pulled. There’s another bow right at the centre of Lando’s chest. Daniel looks completely delighted. Max is admiring too, stroking Lando’s hip in a way that says he really wants to follow the silk lines across Lando’s skin. Lando will definitely let him, especially if Max wants to trace with his mouth.

He feels completely charged with how much he wants this. His dick is straining at the silk, dampening the front.

“You weren’t kidding about the Christmas present,” Daniel says at last, sounding hot.

It makes Lando want to kiss him and hold him close but he sighs instead and nods, spreading his legs very invitingly. Max and Daniel both watch the movement like it’s the most fascinating thing in the world. Lando sighs again, the power of the moment charging him too. He’s missed this as well.

“So open it,” he orders.

Daniel pulls on the ribbon at Lando’s waist, watching how the silk tightens and then suddenly loosens, unspooling in a way none of them can look away from. Then there’s three sets of eyes meeting, full of want, love, and finally! More hands reach for silk and under, mouths follow, moaning and promising, loving, until there’s fireworks.

Lando thinks he loses his voice at some point but he’s got time to get it back. It’s wave after wave of pleasure, building inside him, heightened by being without these touches for longer than he ever has before. And he can have more of them. He’s on holiday.

He hazily watches Max and Daniel kiss and skims their thighs with his hands, loving how he can affect their moans with just his fingers. Struck by an idea, he grabs the carefully discarded silk underwear from the nightstand and brushes Daniel’s shoulder with it, travelling down to caress Max’s wrists. They both gasp a little and twitch towards the silk, Max’s reaction is definitely louder too. Lando’s smile widens, because he has all this time and he knows some great websites.

He loves that they trust him with these parts of themselves, like he first trusted them. He kisses after the silk trail he’s making, relishing their reactions. By the time the fireworks start outside, the three of them are lying together like they should never be untangled.

“Welcome home,” Max murmurs, kissing Lando and holding him close..

There’s a warm surge around Lando’s heart and he presses close to them, silk crushed between them. That's when he realises Max is pushing something into his hand - a key. Lando stares at it in astonishment.

"For whenever you can be here," Max tells him with another kiss.

Lando's fingers clench around the key, the warmth growing inside of him. He's not just got space here, he's got a key. He kisses Max back and grabs Daniel with his free hand, trying to get him closer somehow. Everything Lando missed is right here. He’s **home**. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, one and all!  
> Another quick visit to this trio. Hope it brings some sparkle to your 2021.  
> Please feed the author, all kudos and comments welcome :)


End file.
